Hibari Lee
Hibari (ヒバリ) is a writer and a citizen of Konohagakure . She is the wife of Rock Lee and mother of Metal Lee . Background Since her adolescence Hibari developed a taste for writing and although she managed to publish some of her stories, her novels did not become of general interest. Her favorite genre was mystery but her stories were bland. Without being willing to give up, she continued writing until, one day, she decided to add an action scene to the novel she was writing: the detective would have a physical fight with his antagonist. It was then when Hibari noticed that she knew nothing about the fights and decided to ask for help at the Hokage's palace. There, her request was transformed into a mission and it was assigned to Rock Lee. Lee spent the next three weeks telling past fights and showing her some movement to exemplify the situation. Soon Hibari developed a genuine interest in that kind of dynamic writing and both began to enjoy each other's company. When the mission ended, Hibari thanked Lee for the help and then they were forced to follow their own paths. Some time later the novel was published, reaching greater success than its predecessors. Lee bought a copy and, to his surprise, on the back cover was a acknowledgment dedicatied to him "to the shinobi that made this possible." Feeling flattered, Lee smiled sincerely and decided to look for Hibari to congratulate her on the success of her novel. Upon finding her, Hibari blushes notoriously and tells him that she is writing another novel and she intends to add more action scenes,hearing this Lee offers to help once again. Eventually, writing and taijutsu took second place in their meetings and personal topics gained more space. Soon the romance began to flourish until Hibari asked for a date. Lee thought it was another meeting to develop the novel but, when Hibari clarifies that it is not about that Lee feels nervous for a few moments, gets blushed and finally accepts. Two years later they got married. After the birth of Metal, Hibari began writing a saga of action novels entitled "Iron Fist", which quickly became popular among children and teenagers. Personality Hibari is shy by nature but she tries to overcome this by forcing herself to meet new people. She's the kind of person who is quickly attracted to extravagant things and people because she loves seeing things outside their own perspective. Despite being adroit at writing she tends to get blocked easily when she's not happy. She has high standards in everything she creates. In everyday life she tends to be a little clumsy at times. How ever Hibari has the ability to inspire and motivate others. She's enthusiastic not only about her own proyects but also about other people dreams. Hibari is kind an uncritical, she must completly hate someone in order to say a word against him/her. If she dislike someone she most probably write a character mimic him and use it as a antagonist or comic element in her stories. She always thinks carefully but, when she sets up her mind, she can't let go till she accomplish her goal. Appearance Hibari is a short woman. She has long black hair and grey eyes. Trivia *Hibari dislikes people who gives up easily, pink colour, writer's block. *Hibari likes writing & reading, hearing stories, watermelon, watching birds, spicy food. Reference All rights reserved to Misffits. Category:Konohagakure Category:FINAL